A wireless transmission apparatus is commonly used for connecting a base station to a mobile backhaul network. The wireless transmission apparatus is, for example, a point-to-point wireless communication apparatus using microwaves, millimeter waves or the like and communicates with a base station apparatus and also wirelessly communicates with another apparatus. Wireless connection between the base station and the mobile backhaul network has advantages over wired connection using optical fibers in terms of easy network construction, high economic efficiency, and relaxed restrictions on the installation location of the base station.
The mobile backhaul network includes communication lines that connect base stations of a cellular communication system to a core network, or communication lines that connect between base stations, or both of them. In other words, the mobile backhaul network is an upper-level network to which base stations are connected. The mobile backhaul network includes, for example, control nodes that exchange signaling messages with base stations and with mobile stations, switching nodes that process voice calls, and packet transfer nodes that transfer user packets. The mobile backhaul network is typically a network managed by a mobile network operator (mobile operator). The mobile backhaul network includes, for example, a core network and, in some architecture, also includes a radio access network. For example, in the case of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), the mobile backhaul network may include a Radio Network Controller (RNC) and core network nodes (e.g., a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN), a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN), and a Mobile Switching Center (MSC)). In the case of Evolved Packet System (EPS), the mobile backhaul network may include core network nodes (e.g., a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (S-GW), and a PDN Gateway (P-GW)).